


Thieves in Skyhold

by Frost_Mage27



Series: Prompts and Gifts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Mage27/pseuds/Frost_Mage27
Summary: A little prompt for Kawereen based on this drawing over on Tumblr :Phttp://kawereen.tumblr.com/post/166215315992





	Thieves in Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawereen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kawereen).



It was late at night and Artemis had been waiting for Cullen in the main hall but, as always, the Commander was locked in his office doing reports. The Inquisitor then heard her stomach grumble, she huffed with fists on her waist and shook her head.

 _There’s a delicious cake waiting for me to eat it and Cullen is locked up in his office_ , she narrowed her eyes and then silently walked into Solas’ rotunda for a quick route to Cullen’s office. She hurried through the room and down the bridge. She giggled when she heard Cullen scolding Jim. _He should send him to the Fallow Mire next time!_ She thought covering her mouth. When she saw Jim leaving through the other side of his office she barged into his office. “Cullen!”

The Commander turned to look at her and smiled, “Arry!”

She grinned at him as she rocked on her heels, “you. Me. Skyhold kitchen. Now!”

Cullen looked at her a bit surprised, “what? Why?”

She hummed thoughtful and tilted her head a bit, “I heard they baked a cake a while ago and I’m hungry!”

Cullen blinked a couple of times, “are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?”

“Depends,” she shrugged nonchalantly.

Cullen chuckled shaking his head amusingly, “Arry, if Josephine hears about us sneaking into the kitchen…”

“You need to eat and I want cake.” She crossed her arms and pouted.

Cullen exhaled, “love, but I heard that Josephine wants it for the dinner she will have with the Orlesian nobles that…”

“The more reason we have to eat it!” she grinned impishly. “Or don’t tell me you grew some love for Orlesian nobles when I wasn’t looking?”

Cullen’s eyes widened and immediately replied: “Maker’s breath, never!”

She giggled, “come on!” she insisted and took his hand, “if you don’t come with me I’m going to eat the whole cake!”

Cullen laughed and then let her drag him through the ramparts and Skyhold. He knew there was a quick way to reach the kitchen from his tower.

They stood in front of the door and she let go off his hand; she turned around and put her finger on her lips and Cullen just smiled. After she took a peek into the kitchen she exclaimed: “good!” as she busted the door open and then pulled Cullen from his arm, “the cook has retired, finally!”

“Josephine is going to scold us whenever she finds out!” Cullen warned but, somehow, he didn’t care much.

Artemis just shrugged and then handed him a knife and a fork, “here, you go first!”

“Maker’s breath,” but he chuckled amused, willing to entertain her. He cut a small bit of the cake and, while he took it with the fork he leaned her the knife.

He wanted to give her the first bite so he leaned it to her but she was already leaning a bigger slice to him. Cullen laughed, “love, don’t you think that’s quite a big slice?”

But Artemis grinned, “what are you saying!? That’s a normal slice for me!”

Cullen took a bite from the cake and Artemis devoured the small portion he had cut. He decided to cut a bigger slice just to test her, “really? Let’s see…” he hummed and picked up the bigger slice, “how about this?” He looked at her with a risen eyebrow daring her to eat the whole slice.

Artemis let the slice she was holding down on the plate and then smiled at Cullen, she grabbed his wrist with a hand and then took the whole slice with a single bite. Cullen could just watch with wide eyes as she devoured the slice of cake, “sweet blood of Andraste!” he exclaimed. “Love, are you all right!?”

She shook her head and then nodded and flailed as she kept on eating until she managed to swallow everything, “of course!” she grinned once she had finished.

“I thought you were just joking!” he exclaimed truly surprised. “You are definitely _not_ going to eat another slice like that!”

She stuck out her tongue, “then I will eat the whole cake!”

“If I leave any cake for you!” Cullen teased.

Some minutes later, they were both laughing after having eaten half of the cake while the rest had been wasted by smearing some frosting on one another.

“I can’t moooveeee,” Artemis complained as she rubbed her belly.

“Well, you ate more cake than I did, love. Come, let’s go back to our room. I’m sure Josephine will like some answers tomorrow.” Cullen chuckled and then hoisted her up in his arms.

Artemis giggled, “we can tell her it was someone else. We can say it was Solas.” Then she started to swing her legs.

Cullen laughed, “I’m sure she’ll believe it…” he said sarcastically.

“Why not? We can say he sneaked into the kitchens while he dreamt in the Fade!”

Cullen kept on laughing and he kissed her on her forehead, “I’m sure you won’t be able to fall asleep now.”

“Not if you decide to stay up and keep on working,” she pouted.

Cullen smiled slightly and then exhaled, “all right. I will turn in for the day. But I hope you do fall asleep.” He warned.

“If not, we can do something to burn off all that energy.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Cullen laughed as she let her back on the floor and opened the door to his office. As he was latching the doors he saw her climbing up to his loft. He followed her once he was done and, once upstairs, he looked at her with a smug smile, “does that mean you will spend the whole night jumping on the bed?”

She giggled and smiled impishly, “you enjoyed it, don’t deny it!”

Cullen laughed approaching her and cupping her face between his hands, “I never said I didn’t…” he whispered and then leaned in to give her a soft, sweet kiss.


End file.
